ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth (2016 film)
Behemoth is a 2016 American-Japanese science fiction monster movie created by Legendary Pictures, directed by Terry Jordan and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures on Netflix. It focuses on the Behemoth, a gigantic extraterrestrial dragon-like creature dropped off by a race of aliens from another galaxy, attacks Earth while the human race must use everything they've got to stop the creature from laying waste to the entire planet. Plot In the year 2017, "The Exchange" occurs: an event in which mankind had its first encounter with extraterrestrial activity, specifically, several aliens land on the moon and build a large structure, while ignoring all attempts at communication. Four astronauts lead by Lt. Kevin Burnton went into space to try and get in contact with the aliens. However, their spaceship is shot down and taken in by them. The aliens then send a fleet of robot drones and satellites to prevent humans from ever reaching the moon to investigate or getting pictures of it. As they are escorted, one gets a glimpse of something being led into the structure. Meanwhile back on earth, a vigil is held for the astronauts. Jason's 15-year old son Eric, whose in attendance, decides to become an astronaut to honor his father's memory. Five years later, NASA has managed to sneak a probe through space to explore the structure that was built by the aliens when they detect something trying breaking out of it, before its destroyed by something. Meanwhile back on Earth, Eric is at home after 4 months of training with his wife and two daughters when a receives a message from a scientist named Dr. Ivan Williams about the large alien structure that's on the moon. Later on the moon, the aliens left the moon when a specially designed satellite had detected some life form in the structure as it suddenly, a giant dragon escapes from the structure, destroys the satellite and flies towards Earth, having everyone on high alert. The creature enters the Earth's atmosphere and attacks Boston while the army evacuate the people and battle it, but their weapons weren't enough to harm its skin as the jets and tanks are destroyed by the creature as it flies back into the skies, preparing to attack another city. The world goes crazy. In the meantime, Eric and a team of scientists had found an alien communication orb. When Eric touches it, he saw a vision of the creature wiping out two thirds of an entire alien civilization on another planet and falls into a state of unconscious, but recovers and realizes that the aliens created the structure to contain it, possibly because the Behemoth (name given by the press) destroyed their home planet as Ivan explains the Behemoth's origin on television. He then tells the people of Earth that they must not let the creature wipe out all life on Earth as they get prepared. Cast Live Action Cast as Eric O'Reilly Reception Production Quotes Transcript Trivia Gallery Behemoth Kaiju.png|The film's main antagonist, the Behemoth Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Kaiju Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Netflix shows Category:35Baragon's ideas